


Blaze in May

by Krakenknight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenknight/pseuds/Krakenknight
Summary: May Maple and her Blaziken meet a Hypno who decides to free them from society.





	Blaze in May

Writers Note:  
This was from my poll on hentaifoundry. (Check me out there for better access) I’m new to writing pokephilia stuff so it’s a short experiment between commissions. If you want to see more of May’s adventures let me know.

She should probably have come with more backup.  
She’d wanted to help, she’d heard the stories about children who went missing for a day or two only to be returned dizzy and confused. In retrospect she shouldn’t have chosen of faithful Blaziken as her first Pokémon out.  
Not that she regretted things like that right now.

May Maple bucked her hips and cried out in pleasure as her Pokémon partner began to thrust inside her.  
She hadn’t expected this, hadn’t intended for it either, but attempting to catch that Hypno had been a mistake. Now she was half naked, her large breasts rubbing against the floor as Blaziken hammered his corkscrew shaped cock deep inside her previously virgin depths. Her black shorts ripped from her body and her shirt and underwear little more than a tattered wreck. She felt so hot, if her avian escort hadn’t done it first, she'd have torn them off herself. The overwhelming power of the hypnosis was breaking down her brain.

She wanted to stop, wanted to fight, but every time she felt revulsion a new wave of arousal overcame her the tongue lolled from her mouth as another orgasm overtook her sweat flowing from her body as the hypnosis kicked in again.

The bandanaed beauty kicked her feet into the soft forest floor. The wanton wench was wiggling her rear and pushing further back to meet Blaziken's lustful thrusts. May adored the sensation of the clawed tri digits dig into her flesh. She shut her eyes and moaned the sexual awakening continuing. Every thrust of that corkscrew was setting her programming in stone. 

She wasn’t a good girl anymore she was becoming a slut. She shut her eyes as degeneracy began to flow through her she imagined giving every Pokémon in her team a blow job or a muff dive. May’s submissive side came clean as her desires flared. She was losing herself as her mind updated. So many were suffering, so many didn’t know the joys the wise guru had shared with her. She had to share her body with any who wanted her, she needed to show others what she was born to do. 

May’s bodacious body quivered at the dream of all the men and women she would bed. You gotta catch them all after all. She gasped out loud staring up at the approaching Hypno with slack-jawed admiration. She was being overwritten, each surge of pleasure transforming her into a new woman.

She opened her mouth swallowing he wise guru’s mustard coloured erection as she felt his hands gently grip her ears. Her tongue delicately dancing along his shaft as she moaned in appreciation for what she was becoming. Why was she fighting this? This felt so good! Her sweat soaked body trembled her heartbeat going faster as she swallowed his shaft. She adored letting the two Pokémon have their way with her.

Sex is good, I love sex I love to have sex with anyone who wants it, it’s my job to convince more they want it.  
The mantra throbbed in her head forcing out sections of her moral mind. The lustful lass hungrily sucked on the cock in front of her feeling her Pokémon partner pushed deeper into her body, the tip of his avian erection nudging the back of her womb. Her tongue lolled out coating the guru with her drool her eyes clouded with hypnotic lust. 

 

Fireworks blasted in front of her eyes as she was flipped onto her back her boobs brutally bouncing as she stared up into her avian lover's dull hypnotised gaze. He was changing too, they were both falling deeper into the sinful rhythm. Made pulled back her head eagerly opening her mouth to re-accept the bounty of Hypnos cock.

She wrapped her legs around her partner’s waist, letting them pile drive into her as her chastity was overwritten, 

I will bring others, we all have much to learn.  
She felt the pleasure surge again her toes curling as an orgasm wiped out more of her old self. Her ripped shorts and discarded shirt were not going to be the last clothes she lost. She needed a whole new wardrobe to match her new attitude. 

She arched her back screaming muffled obscenities into her occupied mouth as the Hypno dominated her mind. She could feel the explosion surging a desperate hunger.  
A deep understanding, hippos didn't kidnap children, they just borrowed them for a while, set them free of usual restraint of a society. She would do the same for her guru. Unlike the children she didn't have to wait until she was old enough, May was a teenager, the gorgeous gal could freely spread the love wherever she went. 

She felt him twitch felt them both begin to spray her insides and felt her body run rigid. Rivulets of white spurting out overflowing her mouth and pussy as the two partners exploded in an unadulterated display of lust and control. May moaned, her brown eyes hazily staring as a liberator slipped from her mouth. She stared up at Blaziken, seeing the raw animal lust in his eyes that had not abated, and knew that at least her journey from now on will be full of sex.

As she lay there drooling she felt her guru put his hands on her temples, his final instructions writing themselves indelibly on her pleasure-soaked brain.   
She was her own now, free in a way she had never been before. Blaziken slipped his corkscrew shaped cock out of her making her gasp as they combined juices split over the forest floor.  
She would spread her guru's message, free the whole world from taboo just like she had been released.  
But first she had to free the rest of the team, with a groan May felt her tight abs contract as she sat up on her hands, her partner nibbling on her ear, his beak gentle on his ear.  
“Good boy!” purred May wrapping her arms around her pokemon leaning in, her slick tongue running in and against his hard nobbled one. She couldn’t wait to feel that on her pulsing pussy.

“I’m gonna spoil you rotten,” she moaned kissing the hard beak intimately stroking his face, the two locking in their programming, the delinquent duo finally separating with a moan.  
May sighed as she felt him caress the small of her back possessively. She gasped letting her hands reach up to pinch her perky pink nips seductively. The lady of Littleroot was drooling like the wanton she now was, the old May overwritten by the new.

Human and pokemon embraced their new relationship. May watched her flaming lover’s eyes clear out as the commands settled in both their minds. 

Sex is great, everyone needs to learn and share the love, May wondered if Brendan and his Gardevoir would enjoy themselves as much as she and Blaziken had. The furtive shy glances that had previously made May blush now only made her incensed to seduce the boy. As for Gardevoir, well apparently they got into humans more easily than most, she wondered what was under that big robe.

She licked her lips, finally getting to her feet on wobbly legs and staring at her ruined clothes she grabbed the Pokeball and recalled her prizefighter, she would be missed soon, and there were others she needed to seduce before she could return.  
May started panting heavily resisting the urge to place her fingers on her clit and play with herself, she began to dress savouring the sensation of seed between her thighs as she slipped on a pair of tight shorts. Her world had been turned on its head, and she couldn't be happier. 

She stretched out, cracking her knuckles and licking the last traces of semen off her lips. She took pleasure lapping the flavour from her luscious lips, idly wondering if humans tasted better or worse than Pokémon.It didn't matter she'd find out soon enough, but first, it was time to challenge the new gym leader in Lavaridge town. She’d heard the girl was quite the looker, maybe see if she was as willing to join her in the hot springs after their gym match. If not maybe she could convince the guru to visit her…

Either way she could hardly wait.


End file.
